Cuore che è destinato ad essere amore
by AngelsofHeavenandHell
Summary: "Heart that is destined to be love" Summary in side! Rating is T for now but it may go to M. this is a Bella/Damom or Bella/Klaus but you have to read and see who she end up with...Oh Bella has a little tan to her!
1. Summary and details of the story

**This story was going to be a Vampire Academy/Vampire Diaries crossover but I change my mind about it! Know it going to be a Twilight/Vmapire Diaries Crossover**

* * *

Cuore che è destinato ad essere amore

"Heart that is destined to be love!"

Summary:

Bella Swan has just moved to Mystic Fall to live with her cousin Caroline Forbes. She gets mix up with the "Supernatural" meaning vampires, werewolf's, hybrids and witch, doppelgänger. But most of all she catch the eye of Devilish vampire by the name of Damon Salvatore and she also catch the eyes of thousand years old vampire/werewolf hybrid Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson.

Who will win her heart in the end?

**Author note:**

**Bella is human but she has a little tan to her. Twilight "supernatural" will be seen in this story but Edward and Cullen will only be "Talk about" not seen in any way in this story but I may decide other wise. **

**The link to the banner- media/set/?set=a.440053869366439.92764.390873577617802&type=3#! ?fbid=440053876033105&set=a.440053869366439.92764.390873577617802&type=3&theater**


	2. NOTE ABOUT THE FIRST CHAPTER

**THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BECOMING SOON!**

**PLEASE STAND BY!**

**ANGELSOFHEAVENANDHELL**


	3. Chapter One

Cuore che è destinato ad essere amore

"Heart that is destined to be love!"

Chapter one

It has been months since Edward Cullen left her in the woods outside her house. It was hours before Sam Uley from the Quileute Tribe found her laying cold on the forest floor. Since that day, Bella has done nothing except go to school; she became shell of her former self.

Finally, Charlie, hating himself because he could not help his only daughter, called his step-sister, who lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"_Hello?"_

"Liz.. It's your brother Charlie."

"_Hey Charlie, what can I do for you?"_

"Well, Liz. I want to know if Bella can come and live with you and Caroline."

"_Sure but what happen, Charlie... I mean I don't have problem with her living her with us."_

"She... Oh god, Liz. Bella lost the light in her eyes; she looks like the living dead. I want my little girl back," Charlie said crying into the phone

Silence.

"_Charlie, Caroline and I will do our best to help her... How about she comes to live here at the end of the week; I will have Caroline pick her up from the airport. Does that sound good?"_

"Yes. Thank you, Liz.. She will be there. Thanks again. I will talk to you later."

"_Alright, Goodbye Charlie."_

"Bye."

He hung up the phone, realizing too late that his baby girl was leaving him once again, but this time to help her become herself again.

**Meanwhile in Mystic Falls...**

* * *

Hours after the conference with her brother, Liz realized that her niece was coming to live with Caroline and her - in a town full of vampires and werewolves.

Liz made her way upstairs to fix the guest room up, the same room that Bella stayed in when she came to visit them in the summer with Charlie. After making the bed with clean sheets, she went down stairs and found her vampire daughter watching some show on MTV about werewolves.

Caroline heard her mother coming into the living room, so she muted the TV and turn around to face her.

"Hi mom. Is everything alright?" she asked, watching her mother sit on the chair beside her.

"Yea, your cousin is coming to stay with us. You remember Isabella?"

Caroline thought for minute as she remembers her favorite cousin that would be 18 where she forever is a girl of 17. Beautiful, somewhat tan with those chocolate doe eyes and brownish/reddish hair who was 5'5; Isabella Swan, her cousin. Caroline remembered that she had not answered her mother's question.

"Yea.. Why is she coming here?"

"Charlie said that she lost the light in her eyes and that she looks like the living dead." Liz watched her daughter for any show of her emotion when she said "living dead" at the end.

"Oh my God. When is she coming here?"

"At the end of the week"

"Oh okay.. But what about Klaus and DAMON?" Caroline fear that both of the vampire would prey on her cousin.

"I know, we will go down that road when we get there."

"Alright. Well I'm going to sleep. Love you, mom," Caroline said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and headed upstairs. Once she was inside her room, she could only pray that God would keep her cousin safe from the original vampire/hybrid and Damon.

**Back in Fork, Washington.**

After hearing that she would be leaving Fork and the memory of _him_ behind her, Bella was somewhat glad to have a new start and to hang out with her family in Mystic Falls. Bella loved it there but she feared leaving her father again.

Her only hope that Mystic Falls doesn't have **VAMPIRES.**


	4. Chapter two

**A.N, I would like to thank My Beta (RozaXDimkaBelikovForever) for doing chapter one and two! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Heading to Mystic Falls**

The day finally came; Bella would be leaving to go to Mystic Falls. All of her clothes and stuff was pack in boxes, FedEX'd to her Aunt Liz's house. Before heading downstairs, Bella gave one last look around her bedroom. _I hope I can leave your memories here Edward_, she thought to herself as she headed downstairs and out the door.

It took about a three hour drive from Fork to the airport, even with the back up by Fort Lewis-McChord military base.

Bella was feeling grateful for Charlie calling her Aunt and getting her out of Forks. It was heartfelt goodbye.

"I love you, Dad," Bella said giving Charlie one last hug before boarding the plane

"Love you too, Bells. Remember call me when you land."

"I will,Bye"

"Bye."

With one look at her father, she boarded the plane heading to her new home.

**~Four hours later in Mystic Falls~**

* * *

After four hours of being on that airplane, Bella was happy to be on the ground. With her luggage in hand, she walk to the front of the airport where her cousin said she would be. As she waited, Bella phoned Charlie, telling him that she landed in Mystic Falls, saying she would call him later and hanging up when she spotted Caroline walking over to her.

"Caroline, hey," Bella said giving a hug to her cousin.

"Bella, it's good to see you" Caroline said, taking a hold of Bella arm

"Thank, and you too" Bella said, as her cousin was leading the way to her car.

After getting Bella bag's in the car. They head to Aunt Liz house. While in the car, the two cousin caught up what they have miss in each other life's. Leaving out that Bella dated a vampire and where Caroline forgot to say that she a blood thirsty vampire. But other wise they both miss each other ever much.

20 minutes after they drove away from the airport; Caroline pull into the driveway of the house, after grabbing their bag, they head inside. Caroline gave a small tour of the house because it been too long since Bella has been there.

After the tour, Bella got everything unpack and put away in her room. She decide to take a nap.

* * *

While Bella was taking a nap upstairs. Caroline called gang and told to meet her at the gill around 5, so Bella could at less have some friends at school and around town.

*2 hours later*

Bella got up around 4:15, head downstairs. When she got into the living room, she spotted her blonde cousin, watching tv. Bella sat down next to her. Caroline turn to face her, cousin.

"Bella, I want to know if you would like to meet some of my friends tonight?" She hoping that her cousin would come.

"Sure, but what should I wear?" Bella said looking down at her clothing

"Ummm..I got it... Stay right there" Caroline said before running out of the living room, to head upstairs... Couple minutes later, Caroline came back into the living room with clothing and a pair of ankle booties in hand. She give them to Bella and told her to change, and come right back here..

As, she came into her bedroom, Bella finale got a chances to look at the outfit, her cousin pick out for her. She really like it and somewhat her style.

After getting dress and fixing her hair little bit; Bella went back to the living room, to find out that Caroline too had change... The two cousin chat for bit before heading to Mystic Grill..

* * *

**A.N. Note: What do you guys think will Happen at the Grill? Will Bella meet Kluas or Damon? Who should it be?**


End file.
